


Conception Failed

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [33]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Twins, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Why is it so hard to have a baby when you're actually trying to?





	Conception Failed

“C'mon…this has gotta be it.”

Ray bit his lip, keeping his arms around Mikey as he held the electric test in his hands. It was counting down the seconds, again. Another week had passed and they were ready to try again. This was the test, this had to be it…

“…negative.” Mikey sighed and set down the stick, not even bothering to read the ‘not pregnant’ message as it ran by again. Fuck. This was the, like, nineteenth time now that he and Ray had attempted this, and it still wasn’t having any positive results. Puns aside, it was really getting frustrating. 

“It’s okay, Mikes,” Ray assured, keeping his arms around his waist. “We can try again. It’s gonna be okay-”

“No, no it’s no okay.” Mikey pushed Ray’s hands away despite himself, leaving the bathroom quickly. 

Ray watched him go, sighing a little. He really didn’t understand what they were doing wrong. They’d been to doctors and fertility specialists and they were doing everything they could. When it happened, it was gonna happen…but it was taking so long. He hoped for Mikey’s sake it’d be over soon. Til then, he’d do his best to comfort him, try to make him feel better.

He found Mikey standing in their nursery. Yes, they had a nursery…once they actually had been pregnant, but that baby was short lived, lost at five months. They’d both been heartbroken, and after they’d had time to recover, they’d become insistent on trying again. It’d been almost a year now, and still no baby. Mikey was honestly starting to lose hope.

"Babe?“ Ray walked up behind him, ”…you okay?“

Mikey shook his head, holding a little blanket close. It was a soft, white blanket that he’d picked out as soon as he’d found out he was pregnant. He’d slept with it every night of his pregnancy, and pretty much every night after, thinking about the little one and how much he wanted to wrap one in it. Ray’s heart sort of broken when he saw it. 

“Aw, honey.” Ray pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back softly. He let Mikey cry softly into his chest, holding him close with strong, warm arms.

“I-It’s not fair,” Mikey whimpered, holding onto Ray’s shirt form behind. “The baby…we should have a baby by now.”

“It’s alright, Mikes…it’s gonna happen. We’re not the last people in the universe to have kids-”

“Yes we are.” Mikey looked at him. “Frank and Gerard are popping out new ones all the time, and so’s Patrick, even Brendon!” He sniffed and put his head back on Ray’s shoulder. “M-Maybe…maybe we’re just not meant to be parents.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Ray looked down at him, tilting Mikey’s head up to look at him. “We are gonna be amazing parents. We’ve tried so hard until now, we can’t just give up. We’ll get pregnant eventually. I promise.”

“You…you really think that?” Mikey asked, his voice soft and nervous like a little kid’s. 

“Yeah, totally.” Ray smiled and kissed his head. “C'mon. Happier parents have a better chance of making it happen, right?”

Mikey chuckled softly, nodding and setting the blanket back in the crib before Ray towed him back to their room to get at it again.

***one year later***

“Ray, you gotta see this.”

Ray walked into the back room, his daughter in his arms with her head on his shoulder. He’d been walking her around for a while now, just because she was always more content when he showed her around. He’d have to take her out somewhere more colorful soon, a garden or something.

Mikey was on their bed, he and Ray’s son laying in front of him on a blanket. Yep, they had both. Trying so hard finally paid off, and they’d ended up with twins, Mikaela and Alexander. The couple couldn’t have been more delighted, and once the little ones had arrived, they’d been showered in nothing but love and attention. 

“What’s my little man up to today?” Ray asked playfully, sitting beside them.

“Nothing…just…this!” Mikey tickled the baby’s sides lightly, and his face lit up as he squirmed and laughed, kicking his little feet.

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Ray took out his phone to film and take some photos, earning a whine from the little girl on his arm. “What? You need attention too, punkin?”

Ray laid her down beside her brother, rubbing her chest and tummy a little. She cooed at that, reaching up towards her parents.

“Her eyes…such a pretty brown, just like yours,” Mikey mused, holding one of her tiny hands in his. 

“He’s got your gorgeous hazels.” Ray brushed his thumb over his son’s pudgy, rosy cheek, making the little guy smile up at him again.

“They both came out so lovely,” Mikey said, holding Mikaela’s foot.

“More amazing then I ever could’ve imagined,” Ray agreed, kissing Alex’s little forehead. 

“Absolutely worth the wait.” Mikey scooped his daughter carefully into his arms, kissing her gently as she gazed up at him, touching his face softly. 

Ray kissed Mikey’s cheek, having picked up Alex by now. He knew they’d be able to pull it off eventually, and they certainly had. Two, perfect babies. Their little family, finally there. He couldn’t think of anything else in the world he wanted…well, because his whole world was right there with him, of course.


End file.
